


Three down, One to be left alone

by LocalMadHatter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I'm too lazy to tag okay, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), all the boys are going to be here, but it's four centric, might change rating later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalMadHatter/pseuds/LocalMadHatter
Summary: In a fit of laziness Four splits. Can you blame him? It was faster to take out a single enemy with four versus one. Turns out it was a bad idea and now every part of him is facing the repercussions.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Three down, One to be left alone

It felt like every week he had a new favorite monster to hate with a burning passion. The new moon brought about lizalfos from Hyrule’s land that toyed and played with the party of heroes as if they were toys. That week, Four despised those scaly bastards and took great joy in helping Wild chop off their tails, nails, and horns. This week, his hatred shifted to Poes, specifically, Warriors’ Poes. Insufferable bastards reeked of dark magic and danced around in its shroud. 

It was such a hassle taking one out as a group, by himself, Four has to use way more effort than he really cares to. Glancing around he noticed how the fiend managed to lure him away from the rest of the group. For better or worse, hard to tell but again, he wants this done and over with. Fast. So, throwing caution to the wind, assuring himself no one would know, he lunges forward with a shout. Four swords pierced through darkness cloaking the Poe. Crying in pain while writhing on their blades four heroes let out a sigh of relief. Lowering their guard too soon, giving just the right window of time for the Poe to cry out and will the remains of it’s magic at them.

The cloud of ink was quick, engulfing Blue first then consuming Vio. Neither of them could stand a chance to guard, simply vanishing before Green and Red’s eyes. “No!” he cries, trying to reach into the seething revenge but Green is suddenly there, shoving Red away just before the Poe’s last stand made the leader disappear too. The magic, having eaten all it could, dissipates into a faint mist. Vanishing entirely along with four bodies. Leaving Red alone, crumpled on the floor staring in horror at where his brothers disappeared.

Tears swell in the corner of his eyes as his body quivers, “N-no, they can’t be-” scrambling backwards Red gaped in disbelief. “V-io? Blue? Green!?” They couldn’t be gone, no, there was no way. In quiet nights after blood sprayed their clothes black, they stayed awake and talked about the taboo what ifs when they were Four. It always ended in assurance that if anything were to happen when separated, the others would know. Just like all those years ago when they all sensed the danger each other were in from the schemes of Shadow.

The three missing pieces of Four are still alive, Red was sure, but what happened to them, he didn’t have a chance to ponder as Time, Sky, and Wind broke through the bushes.

“There you are! We were concerned as soon as we realized you got separated.” Time was the first to draw close with the other two hot on his heels. With a helping hand, Red was pulled to his feet and subjected to Sky fussing over him to check for injuries. Wind was quietly staring at him for a moment before tilting his head, “When did you change?” he asks. The question was innocent despite weighing Red’s heart down. Right, uh, “I think it was uh, the Poe we-I just fought. You know, magic.” oh Hylia please don’t let them see the sweat beading on his forehead.

The response seems to please Wind as the little coral hums and smiles brightly. “Cool! Come on, we’re about to leave.” he tugs at Red’s wrist, pulling him along through the bushes. Leaving Time and Sky as they quietly discuss the small pool of black blood.

Having stacked the bodies in a grotesque pile with the help of Legend and Warriors, Twilight rubs the blood off on the grass. Better the dirt than his pants. Hyrule was downing a magic potion, courtesy of Legend, because he had used some magic in the fight. Typical. Yet, Twilight found himself thankful for every time Hyrule overexerted himself to protect each and every one of them. They have grown into a close knit family despite how on edge they were at the start. This bond was what keyed Twilight into Four’s unusual behavior once he returned with Wind. Eventually followed by Time and Sky.

It was concerning, especially since he admitted to being subjected to the dark magic of a Poe. From Warriors time no less. “Wait, it can change your clothes? No fair!” Warriors whines while crossing his arms in a huff. “I had to wear so much junk one my quest and not once did I get a magical outfit change.”

Beside him, legend snorts, “Trust me buddy, they aren’t as fun as you’d think.” The comment earns several curious glances. Sighing, Legend waves them off, “It wasn’t me, I had a friend who was cursed into a skin tight bodysuit. It was hideous and she was unable to wear anything else. Naturally, I saved the day of course.”

A small chortle escapes Winds’ mouth despite his best attempt to stifle his snickers. Legend shoots him a glare, “What’s so funny sailor? Got something to say then say it.” defensively, he straightens into a tense stance. Glaring down at Wind who broke out into snickers. “I-It’s not you, I just. Your description reminded me of a guy I know who wears a bright green skin tight suit. It’s hideous and hilarious.” Wind chuckles.

Wild’s ears perk up and he pulls out his slate. “Does it look like this? With a couple taps, Wild’s outfit vanishes, changing into the very one Wind described. It looks so stupid. Warriors broke out into hysterical laughter while Legend just doubled over losing his shit. Almost everyone is near tears from the sight save for Wind, who has a mild look of horror on his face, and Four. 

Blue would love this while Vio chastised him despite enjoying the entertaining interactions. Green would be in tears from laughter. At least, if they were here...Oh Hylia this was going to be really hard. If he broke down into tears every five minutes they were going to find out and, while Red really wanted to tell them. He knew he needed all four of them to be in agreement because it was their secret, not just his. How he wishes he had Green’s hood so he could hide himself and pretend he wasn’t on the verge of tears.

In the back of his mind, (it felt so empty) Red knew the conversation was continuing but all he could focus on was how hollow he felt. Normally, when they split it was never like this because they were still together. They’ve never been this far apart and Red has never felt so alone. 

His silence almost went completely unnoticed if it weren’t for Twilight sparing him a glance. The grin on his face falls. “Hey Four? You okay?” The others’ laughter dies instantly as their focus shifts to Red. Oh no, uh uh, what was a good excuse. Vio always came up with good excuses for their behavior. But Vio wasn't here...Again tears prick at the corners of his vision as he sucks in a quiet breath to will them away by force. Goddesses above, everything he did reminded him of the others. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me you guys.” Forcing a smile, he waves their looks of concern off.

It didn’t seem to be very efficient since Twilight was moving closer to him, “Are you sure? If something is bothering you-” Red cut him off with another wave before hiding his hands behind his back. “I’m fine, really. Thank you though Twilight.” he deliberately didn’t meet the hero’s eyes. If Red did, he knew he’d break down in tears. Before Twilight could try and press him further, Time rests his hand on the canine’s shoulder while shaking his head slightly. Seeing this as an out, Red forces himself to pep up and look at Wild, “How did you even find something that hideous?” Behind his back, Red’s hands curl into fists while he wills away the tears. For now, he manages and Wild smiles brightly. “Actually, that’s a funny story. You see there was the famous thief who left behind a shotty journal detailing where he hid his treasures.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough Twilight and Four brotherly bonding and I'm gonna change that. Also I love these goofs.


End file.
